Pancakes for Breakfast
by Electric Fire
Summary: A story about the Xavier Institute on a nice spring day, when Jean's homade pancakes come to play! Who will win the pancake? Suprise ending! Finally Finished!
1. Breakfast

This is a story about wishing, wanting, and longing... actually, it is mostly about longing. Yes, this is a story about some of the mutants one day, when they discover that there is only one ....well ...you'll see!  
  
-Elf  
  
~~~~~~Breakfast~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt woke up one fine morning at the Xavier Institute. Birds were singing, bees were humming, it was an absolutley gorgous spring day.  
He walked over to his window, and looked out upon the grounds. A light breeze ruffled his fur as he stood there for a while.  
Then it hit him! Today was the day that Jean was making her famous chocolate chip pancakes and he was late!  
Kurt ran out to the hall to get washed up. As he ran he bumped into Jamie and Bobby who were also on their way to the bathroom.  
Ah! Did you oversleep too? Kurt asked them wearily.  
Yeah! Jamie forgot to wake me up man!  
I did not!  
You would think one of you could have woke me up!  
Ah, well, eetz in the past now, isn't eet? Kurt said glumly.  
The three washed up.  
I'll race you! Kurt said.  
Hey man! That isn't fair! Bobby laughed, You'd bamf down there before we'd even have a chance!  
Yeah, we wouldn't want that would we now blue boy! Toad Talansky came hopping up the stairs.  
What are you doing here italanskyi? Kurt said in a disgusted tone.  
Don't shoot the messenger, yo! Toad laughed, Well, ever since the boss lady hit the bucket...  
Jamie and Bobby had to hold Kurt back from jumping on Toad.  
If your going to insult her, Toad. Do it on a day Jean doesn't make her pancakes! And with a bamf, Kurt disappeared. Jamie was so bewildered that he multiplied so much the whole hall was full of his duplicates.  
The three and many duplicates could hear girls down stairs calling for toad.  
Oh no! Hid me! They want me to get the basement rid of bugs! Toad whimpered.  
Shouldn't you be happy?   
No way! I'd rather eat your pretty lady's pancakes, yo!  
I know what to do! Jamie said and immeadiately made more duplicates.  
Toad? Like, where did you go? Kitty came up the stairs looking around, in her hand was a fly swatter, He's not up here girls! And went back downstairs.  
Man! You are a lifesaver, Multi! Yo! I am greatful! Now lets go have some pancakes!  
  
~Meanwhile~  
What do you mean el blobbo here ate all the pancakes? Kurt asked Jean angerly.  
Well...you see, he kept complmenting my pancakes, and I thought he deserved more...and I gave them all to him and his friends...  
Hey blue! we didn't eat them all you know... Tabitha Smith, aka Boom Boom, came into the room. I was going to eat this one, but I'm full up!  
You? Full up? Lance Alvers laughed, As if!  
Oh shut it!  
Hey Jean! Got any pancakes left?  
Sorry Bobby, Jamie, but there is only one left! Jean said, tears running down her cheek, I am sooo sorry! She wailed and ran out of the room.  
Ten hungry teens were left staring at the last pancake. Kurt, Jamie, Bobby, Amara, Rogue Blob, Lance, Toad, Pietro, and Tabitha immeadiatley began arguing over what was to happen to the pancake.  
I should get eet! I'm starving! Kurt said angrily.  
What are you saying blue-boy? Ah over slept cause I was working on mah homework and this is the thanks ah get? Rogue was in a major huff.  
You all can have it. I don't care.  
Gee, thanks Tabitha.. Amara quietly put in.  
All the arguing was getting to Jamie's head. He quietly tried to sneak out of the room, but Blob bumped into him.  
ENOUGH ALREADY! All of Jamie's duplicates shouted. Everyone stopped to stare at Jamie, who took a deep breath and continued, There is only one way to solve this!  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
Hahaha! Am I evil or what? What shall happen? Will Jamie save the day? Will the pancake be consumed by one of our lucky mutants??? Why am I asking questions to which I already know the answers?  
  
Oh well..you have to wait!  
  
~Elf


	2. Solution?

Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here! Have you been waiting in complete total suspense about what is going to happen??  
  
I hope so!  
  
-Elf  
  
~~~~The Solution~~~~  
  
(flashback)  
Kurt, Jamie, Bobby, Amara, Rogue, Blob, Lance, Toad, Pietro, and Tabitha immeadiatley began arguing over what was to happen to the pancake.  
I should get eet! I'm starving! Kurt said angrily.  
What are you saying blue-boy? Ah over slept cause I was working on mah homework and this is the thanks ah get? Rogue was in a major huff.  
You all can have it. I don't care.  
Gee, thanks Tabitha.. Amara quietly put in.  
All the arguing was getting to Jamie's head. He quietly tried to sneak out of the room, but Blob bumped into him.  
ENOUGH ALREADY! All of Jamie's duplicates shouted. Everyone stopped to stare at Jamie, who took a deep breath and continued, There is only one way to solve this!  
(end flashback)  
  
So, what's your bright idea, shrimp? Pietro asked scathingly.  
My **bright** idea is.......  
  


* * *

  
  
**_ SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECCH!_** The two cars pulled into the parking lot of the nearest Shaw's Supermarket.  
One car was Lance's Jeep, the other was the X-Van, which the young students had   
Okay Jamie! You said you'd tell us what we had to do when we got here, so we are here! Bobby said, thumping Jamie on the shoulder.  
Uh, is he going to tell us or...or...what! Blob spat out.  
Okay everyone, this is the idea. It is a scavenger hunt! Each person has to find two things. The first person to find both wins!  
Okay, but exactly who is going to tell us what we have to find, yo? Toad asked shakily.  
We are! Scott and Jean got out of his really cool convertible, they started handing out little pieces of paper to the others at random.  
Now remember, what you get you are stuck with and you HAVE to do it to win! Jean said smiling, Frankly I think Jamie came up with a great idea.  
Okay! Everyone open up their paper and read what they have to find! Scott ordered and everyone did so, Rogue, you read first!  
I have to find a pack of Jello that is past it expiration date and--ack! Rogue blushed deeply as she read the next item, And two check-out counter guys who have their nose pierced!  
Everyone laughed and Lance read his out loud, I have to find a can of evaporated milk and----no way! I'm not doing that!  
What is it Lance? Tabitha asked slyly.  
I'd rather not say...  
Come on Lance...  
Tabitha grabbed the paper from him and read out loud, and a six pack of diaper rash ointment that **must** be purchased!   
Everybody was howling with laughter, except Lance who blushed and said, You next Tabitha!  
Tabitha cleared her throat and read, A cheesy paperback novel and......what? And a complete stranger who will willingly drag race shopping carts??  
Tabithacomplained about this to no end. Each of the other items followed in suit. Each person having to complete some of the most embarassing tasks that people could think of!  
After everyone read theirs out loud, they all set off to complete their tasks!  


* * *

  
  
Didja like that? I hope you did, cause I actually know people whose scavanger hunt told them to find a complete stranger who would drag race a shopping cart with them! And I'm Not lying!! Good thing I'm not Wolfsbane----(they say let sleeping dogs lie, you know!!)  
  
Well, you'll have to wait to see who wins the pancake!!  
  
-Elf


	3. Results

Sorry it took me so long to update!  
~Elf  
  
~The Results~  
  
2 Hours Later.....  
I DID IT! came the cry! Everyone stopped their searching as the victor walked over to Jean and Scott.  
Tabitha smiled happily. She had her arm over the shoulder of a college student and a book in her other hand, Meet Anthony, she said handing over her book to Jean.  
The book was titled, For the Love of Thou, And everyone groaned. Scott interogated Anthony.   
Did you drag race shopping carts with Tabitha?  
  
Who won?  
She did.  
Jean handed Tabitha the pancake which was in a ziploc microwave dish.  
I won! Tabitha did a little dance, then looked very glum.  
What's wrong? Amara asked.  
What's wrong? Nothing's wrong, except for the fact that I'm not hungry! She set down the dish on the bench and looked around at everyone, all of whom looked very hungry. I'll give it one of you, but who do I choose?  
Everyone stood around, trying to think of ways to duel for the pancake.  
We could play Yu-Gi-Oh! Someone suggested.  
Others, How about watermelon seed-spitting?  
Pumpkin carving?  
  
While everyone was thinking, no one noticed a sly figure take the pancake and leave the scene of the crime.  
Go Fish?  
Old Maid?  
Tabitha stood up, Those are all very nice ideas, but I don't know what to do! She said leaning over to pick it up, then let out a shriek.  
What's wrong? everyone asked.  
The pancake is gone!  
Everyone gasped in dismay. Scott took control and split everyone up to search the city for the pancake. Some people were to search from the sky, others by foot, and some to were to make up MISSING PANCAKE posters.  
As the teams embarked on their journey, the sly figure laughed and swung from tree to tree.  
______________  



	4. A Test of time and everything else!

~~~~A Test of Time-And everything else~~~~  
  
The group searched high and low for the Missing Pancake, but to no avail. They sadly returned to the mansion.  
Ow....my feet, like hurt....  
Aw shaddup, Kitty, I got blisters in places there shouldn't be!  
You think you have it bad Pietro? Try stapling **your** finger a hundred times.  
Now, Jean....  
Can it Scott!  
Everyone was clearly grumpy and discouraged. They entered the kitchen to see Logan sitting at the kitchen table, his hands on top of the Ziploc Box containing 1 lone chocolate chip pancake!  
There was an uproar!  
You had it all the time?  
Oh you are going down Logan!  
I can't believe it!  
Why you *censored for explicit content*!!  
Logan laughed, I figured you all deserved to learn a lesson.  
The kids looked at each other. Now that they had found the pancake, who was going to eat it?  
Prof. Xavier rolled in, Logan and I have devised a fair way to decide who gets the pancake. We will have a tournament!  
Everyone shared weary looks. If Logan had helped plan it, it was sure to be tough.  
Now, this isn't a Parcheesi or a Yu-Gi-Oh tournament, nor is it jousting or cosplay. Chuck and I decided that it would be best to have a tournament that tests your skills and gives everyone a fair chance.  
Thus, Logan and I decided to create a maze....  
The teens gave a sigh of relief! A maze wasn't that bad!  
...In the Danger Room. the professor finished.  
They groaned.  
Of course the first one to the center gets the pancake. Now everyone follow me! And he led them all down to the Danger Room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Thank-you all my lovely reviewers! And thank you to Dark Jaded Rose who helped me with the idea for this chapter! *claps her hands* Thank you Dark Jaded Rose! And thank you to Xmengirlsrule, Murderee, Rogue14, Carla-P, Sano's Honey, and Mrs.JeanGreySummers for reviewing! Wheee! 


	5. Surprise!

Surprise  
A maze in the Danger Room? It was more then anyone could bare! Though they thought this idea was totally unfair, each teen ruefully entered the maze.  
  
Kitty  
I know! I'll just, like, phase through the walls and get to the center!  
  
Kitty runs at full speed towards a wall and smacks flat into it. Prof. x speaks over the intercom: No Phasing Allowed!  
  
Bobby  
This isn't so tough! I'll just make an ice stairway to the center of the maze!  
  
Bobby gets 17 steps done, but the ice melts. Prof. X- Look out for the heating vents!  
  
Jamie  
I'll just let my multiples find the way!  
  
Unfortunately, each of Jamie's multiples fall into a pit and can not get out. The Proffessor - Watch your step  
  
Tabitha  
Stand Back! I'll blast these walls apart!   
  
She tosses little explosive charges at the wall, but they bounce back at her and several others. Ororo- Do you like the new leather upholstery I got?  
  
Todd  
That was stupid, Yo! I'll just hop over the walls!  
  
Todd went to hop over the walls, but hit his head on an invisible forcefield. Mr. McCoy-Do you like my new invention? It called a glass roof.  
  
Pietro  
Hel-lo!I'll just zip away to the center to get **my** pancake!  
  
These were big words, coming from someone who has absolutely no sense of direction, and Pietro got completely and totally lost. The teachers had absolutely nothing to say about this.  
  
Lance   
Lets rock this place!  
  
The building began to shake, but nothing happened except a small chunk of ceiling fell down and knock lance out. Hard Hat zone only! Chorus the Proffessor.  
  
The rest of the teens gave up after this and found their way normally. However when they got to the center of the maze, they were completely and totally floored.  
  
At the center of the maze sat Eric and Charles, wearing rather old suits. There was a table between them, and they were wiping their mouths with napkins.  
  
I do say, Charles, that pancake was most delightful.  
  
Yes, old chap, I must agree. No one makes better ones then my student Jean.  
  
Mystique walked in seconds later, and upon seeing Jean ran over to her.  
  
Darling! That pancake was so tasty! I must have the recipe!  
  
All of the kids screamed and ran from the building, never thinking twice again about the stupid pancake.  
  
In the control room  
  
Ya' think they learned their lesson Chuck?  
  
I do. Never again will they fight over pancakes, and I believe they will be most angry when they learn about our new hologram projectors!  
  
THE END!!  
  
Thank yous to all who reviewed! I hope you liked it and wasn't the ending a surprise!  
  
Hugs to all,  
Elf


End file.
